


How to Infest Your Mummy Wisely

by FleetSparrow



Series: Drawlloween 2019 [17]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Selina goes to steal some big game.  Batman follows her.





	How to Infest Your Mummy Wisely

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17 of Drawlloween.
> 
> So, I thought it said "invest" so this is what you get. Whatever. Just wait until we go on.

Selina crept through the museum, carefully avoiding the guards and cameras. At last, she made it to the Egyptian room, decorated to look like the tomb of the nameless Pharaoh whose mummy made up the central display. This was easily one of her more complicated heists, not because of the museum itself, but because of what she was here to steal.

A shadow passed over her. She froze, then whirled around. She knew that shadow.

"Bat."

"Cat." Batman stepped out of the darkness. Selina relaxed.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked.

"I followed you."

"That's creepy," she said, smirking.

"What are you here for?" he asked. He glanced around, trying to identify the gem that might be to her taste.

"Bigger fare than you think."

She walked over to the mummy in its glass case. Batman followed her.

"You can't fence a mummy," he said.

"You don't know my fences," she muttered. It loud, she said, "I'm not fencing him. I'm rescuing him."

"For a collector?"

"Of sorts." She laid a gloved hand on the case. "Someone who wants their history where it belongs."

Batman turned her toward him. "Don't steal it."

"Is this the 'stealing is wrong' lecture?" she asked.

"No. This is the 'I can help' one," he said.

"You'll carry him for me?"

"I'll do better. I'll get him out legally."

Selina sighed and shook her head. "You take all the thrill out of things." She wrapped her arms around his neck. "But that's awfully romantic of you."


End file.
